


Texas Heat

by 2Minutes2Midnight



Series: Texas Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Castiel is Older Than Dean Winchester, Comfort/Angst, Gentle Dom Castiel (Supernatural), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light BDSM, M/M, Mating Bites, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rimming, There's A Tag For That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Minutes2Midnight/pseuds/2Minutes2Midnight
Summary: “Dean.” Castiel groaned, looking pained.“What's the matter, alpha?” Dean taunted.Castiel leveled Dean with a flat look.“You know exactly what you're doing, you impudent boy. I'm trying to get to know you first but you are making it very, very hard.”Dean gave Castiel a lecherous wink. “Oh, I'm making it hard, huh? Guess I need a strong, experienced older alpha to put this pup in his place.”Castiel narrowed his eyes.





	Texas Heat

**Author's Note:**

> ...because although A/B/O isn't my favorite to write with, there needs to be more Alpha/Alpha Destiel in the world.

 

 

Dean leaned over the pool table, lining up his shot. The music was so loud he could feel the bassline to the country-rock that was currently playing in his chest. The air humid and warm, making the back of his t shirt cling to his shoulders. By all accounts a typical June night in Texas. Just as Dean extended his arm to knock the cue, a hand rested on it lightly.

 

“After this game, can I buy you a drink?”

 

Dean stood up slowly, raising an eyebrow as he turned to face the newcomer. The man was just a hair shorter than Dean with a deep gravelly voice and brilliant blue eyes. Turning on the charm, Dean smiled.

 

“I dunno, I'm on a streak.”

 

The man glanced at the table considering.

 

“Fine. Next game, you and me. If I win, you tell me your name and I'll buy you a drink.”

 

Dean chuckled. “Sellin' yourself short there, but I'll bite. But if I win you owe me twenty bucks.”

 

The man raised a dark eyebrow in challenge, before nodding for Dean to continue. Dean shook himself slightly, the other man's deep blue gaze unsettled him. As he leaned over he was aware of the man slowly circling behind him, arms folded as he assessed the current stage of the game. Dean was in the lead by a stretch. With the stakes raised to a hundred bucks, Dean was either going to have a nice meal at the diner and a night at the motel, or be resigned to a gas station burrito in the comfort of the impala.

 

 

Dean focused, lining up his shot. He added just enough force to strike his last remaining ball in the corner pocket. He licked his lips and offered a grin to his opponent.

 

“Eight ball, center pocket.”

 

He strode to the other side of the table, aware of the other man's gaze on him. If he arched his back ever so slightly as he bent over the table, well, that was no one's business but his own. The other man's eyes darkened in response and Dean smirked, pleased with himself.

 

If he scored a twenty from blue eyes he could treat himself to some captain before retreating to the motel for the night.

 

With practiced ease he sank the eight ball, ending the game. There was some muttering from the alpha he was up against and his friends, but they paid up fair and square. Dean rolled his shoulders, starting slightly when he stood upright and found blue eyes in his personal space.

 

“Dude, personal space.” Dean scoffed.

 

Blue eyes took a deep breath before nodding and backing off.

 

“ _Dude._ Were you scenting me?” Dean accused, squaring his shoulders. The other man didn't back down.

 

“I was curious if you smelled as good as you look.” he retorted, his rumbling voice making every hair on Dean's body stand on end. Dean repressed a shudder. Fuck, if this man kept talking like this Dean would end up throwing the game.

 

Dean cleared his throat, putting on a cocky bravado.

 

“Yeah, what's the verdict?” he taunted, pushing his chest out slightly in a way that he knows makes his shoulders look good.

 

The other man slowly licked his plush lips.

 

“That I'm hoping I can throw you off your game enough to earn your name and company for a drink.”

 

Dean chuckled softly. “Awfully competitive, aren't you?” he taunted, racking the balls. A hand gripped his arm firmly before he could pick up his cue stick.

 

“You have no idea.” the man replied, eyes darkening for a moment. “I'll break.”

 

He cut in front of Dean, leaning forward.

 

That's when his scent hit him, nearly barreling him over.

 

Cedar and sage, with a base note of alpha musk.

 

Dean swallowed heavily. He was in over his head.

 

The man had surprisingly steady hands as he quickly broke the balls apart, calling his first shot. Dean took a steadying breath. There was no way the other alpha wasn't interested with the way he was looking at Dean. Surely he realized they were both alphas? Dean needed to get the upper hand, and quickly.

 

“So, _alpha_ , do you come to dives often to tangle with bad boys?” Dean teased as the man took his shot. The man tensed slightly at the teasing tone, but his aim was true. He managed to sink a solid into the center pocket. He walked around the side of the table, up into Dean's space.

 

“You don't look bad to me.” The alpha countered. Dean smirked, licking his lips.

 

“Oh, I'm plenty bad, alpha.”

 

“Unless you want me to bend you over this table and knot you, don't tempt me.” The man snarled, his alpha fragrance deepening with arousal.

 

Dean stood behind the man as he lined up his shot. He rested a hand on the back of the other man's neck, a rather bold, dominant move. He brushed his lips against the man's ear as he spoke in the most powerful alpha voice he could muster.

 

“Who said you'd be the one knotting me?”

 

The man cursed softly, missing his shot.

 

Dean smirked, picking up his cue. The other man scowled at him across the table. They took a few more turns, though they said nothing. Heated gazes exchanged across the table, deep inhales of the other's scent as they brushed past each other. Dean knew his own excitement was starting to bleed through. Cinnamon whiskey bleeding through leather and gunpowder.

 

He'd never had an _alpha_ in bed. He couldn't help but wonder what the experience would be like, both of them having short refractory times. The other man was slim but sturdy, Dean had discovered when he brushed up behind him.

 

He was older, too. He had that confident nonchalance that older alphas tend to get with experience and prowess. The fact he had cut a direct path to Dean, the only other alpha in the building who wasn't mated held promise. He knew what he was looking for, and Dean was it.

 

When the man's hands brushed his hips, Dean had to stifle a moan. Strong hands, long fingers. The man wasn't shy about pressing his semi erect cock right between his cheeks as the man scented Dean's neck.

 

“Mmm, you smell delicious. Wonder if you've ever had an alpha, or if I'll be your first.”

 

Dean smirked, grinding his ass back.

 

“Wouldn't you like to know, _alpha?”_

 

“Careful what you ask for, boy.” the older man ground out.

 

“I don't know, older alpha like yourself. I think if you had the knot to get what you really wanted you wouldn't be in this dump posturing and trying to impress a young stud like me.” Dean taunted.

 

A deep growl was his only warning. In an instant, Dean found his face pressed into the felt, the other alpha a firm, hard line against his back side, draped over him. Dean squirmed a bit, but found himself helpless in his current position. He had no leverage.

 

“I'm warning you, _boy._ Be careful what you ask for. I might take you up on it. Knot you right here, alpha or not.”

 

Dean gasped softly, a shudder of arousal singing through his body as he imagined the scene. The _outrage_. Two male alphas? In this small Texas town? They'd be lucky if all they got was jail time. The other alpha pressed his nose right to Dean's scent gland, inhaling deeply.

 

Dean could _feel_ the deep rumble of approval the other alpha was giving him.

 

“Never said I'd be going home with _you_ , hot shot.” Dean teased, trying to catch the other alpha off guard. The taunt backfired as the wind was knocked out of him, arms wrenched behind his back, held firmly in the grasp of the other alpha.

 

He felt his cock dribble pre-cum down his leg as he let out a soft, obedient whimper. He closed his eyes, tilting his head slightly in submission. He hadn't submitted to another alpha since...since..well, best not to think of that right now..

 

Dean froze as the other alpha rubbed his wrist over Dean's pulse point before slowly letting him up. He'd just been scent marked. Like an _omega._ Dean pulled away quickly, straightening his jacket and glancing around the bar. Thankfully they hadn't attracted a crowd, though the bartender quickly glanced back to the glass he was polishing.

 

The other alpha ran a hand over his face, sighing.

 

“Don't challenge me like that. I'm close to rut.” He straightened his trench coat and took his turn.

 

Dean bit his lip. Every instinct was telling him to curse the other alpha out. To call a cab and get the hell away from this stranger who'd just _marked_ him. Yet...

 

His hands had felt _incredible_ on his hips. That voice..Dean _knew_ it'd be what he fantasized about next rut. Dean tugged the collar of his t shirt slightly, disliking the feel of damp cotton plastered to his skin.

 

He moved to take his turn, trying to ignore the desperate ache of his hard cock. He took his shot, heart pounding.

 

 

And sank the cue ball into the center pocket. He stared dumbly at the table for a long moment, before glancing up to the other man.

 

The man smiled brightly, the dangerous darkness gone from his eyes...for the moment. He tucked the remaining balls into the pockets for the retrieval system before waving Dean over to a booth.

 

Numbly, Dean followed.

 

He hadn't lost a game of pool in...5 years.

 

“My name's Castiel.” the man said by way of introduction. Dean couldn't help but shake his head. The guy had scented him, scent-marked him, and then introduced himself? Strange alpha.

 

“Dean.”

 

Castiel nodded. “What can I get for you to drink, Dean?”

 

 

Dean glanced over at the bar, considering. The safe answer would be a single beer, then leave. Yet, he really had been looking forward to some rum..

 

But then again, if Castiel was buying..

 

“I'll have a jack. Double.” Dean responded with a charming grin.

 

Castiel nodded slightly, making his way to the bar.

 

 

Dean glanced at the exit, then back at Castiel. It would take him a minute or two to get the drinks and pay. If Dean slipped out now, he could be rumbling down the road in the impala before the man even noticed his absence.

 

But, he decided. That really wasn't what he wanted.

 

He wanted to see where this ended up. It'd been a while since he was reckless. Even longer since he had more company than a cheap bottle of liquor and Led Zeppelin. He took a few deep breaths to level out his scent. Just as he'd calmed down, Castiel reappeared, putting a double in front of him before sitting down on the other side of the table.

 

Castiel lifted a glass.

 

“To my first billiards win.”

 

Dean's mouth dropped as he clinked his glass against Castiel's.

 

“Seriously?” he asked before taking a swig.

 

Castiel nodded, sipping his gin and tonic. Of course the stuffy older man in a trench coat would drink something weird.

 

“I was almost certain I'd lose. But I hoped you'd take pity on me and let me buy you a drink anyways.”

 

Dean chuckled. “I haven't lost a game in..years.”

 

Castiel raised an eyebrow. “Perhaps it was written in the stars, then.”

 

Dean groaned. “Please tell me you aren't one of those new age yuppies who believe in horoscopes?”

 

Castiel nearly choked on his gin and tonic. “No. Definitely not.” he paused to clear his throat then added. “I was trying to...woo you.”

 

Dean let out a bark of laughter.

 

“Dude. You scented me, then you threatened to knot me on the table, then you _marked_ me, you possessive bastard. Now you're trying with the sweet talk? Unreal.”

 

Castiel sighed. “Yes, my 'people skills' are 'rusty.” he said dejectedly, air quotes and all.

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Here I was thinking I was gonna have a roll in the hay with some suave, experienced, older alpha. Instead I found a forty year old virgin.”

 

Castiel frowned. “I'm only thirty seven. And I'm definitely _not_ a virgin.” he said with an air of indignity, finishing his gin and tonic and setting it down with a clink.

 

Dean smirked, licking his lips, before finishing his drink as well. Cas had a decade on him, but he didn't mind.

 

 

“Good. Wouldn't want the first time I get knotted by an alpha to be someone who doesn't know what they're doing.”

 

“ _Dean._ ” Castiel groaned, looking pained.

 

“What's the matter, alpha?” Dean taunted.

 

Castiel leveled Dean with a flat look.

 

“You know exactly what you're doing, you impudent _boy._ I'm trying to get to know you first but you are making it very, very hard.”

 

Dean gave Castiel a lecherous wink. “Oh, I'm making it hard, huh? Guess I need a strong, experienced older alpha to put this pup in his place.”

 

Castiel narrowed his eyes.

 

“Do you have a place nearby?”

  
Dean glanced away. “I, uh. I'm not from here. I was going to get a motel for the night.”

 

Castiel looked contemplative for a moment before standing.

 

“My place then. C'mon.” He offered his hand to Dean.

 

“Seriously?” Dean asked, incredulous.

 

Castiel scoffed, rolling his eyes.

 

“I'm going home to let off some _steam_ after all the teasing you've done tonight. You're welcome to join me in my king sized bed so I can show you just what it's like being ravaged by an alpha. Or you can call a cab to the budget inn. Your choice.”

 

Castiel adjusted his trenchcoat, pulling out his phone.

 

“Wait, what are you doing?” Dean asked.

 

Castiel looked supremely unimpressed with Dean.

 

“Calling an Uber.”

 

Dean rubbed his thumb over the impala's key. He'd only had a few drinks, but..

 

The noise of the bar faded, and his heart began to race. Images of that night came to his mind, despite how much he tried to fight it.

 

A star-shatter pattern on the windshield.

 

Blood splattered across the driver's side window.

 

The impala's hood crumpled up.

 

The smell of stale liquor that permeated the car.

 

The shrill scream of the hydraulic cutters as the rescuers tried to gain access to the car quickly.

 

John Winchester's blank stare as the firefighters extricated him from the car, and covered him with a sheet.

 

“Dean! DEAN!”

 

Dean blinked as Castiel shook him. He looked into the alpha's eyes, full of concern.

 

“Dean, are you alright?”

 

“Yeah, fine.” Dean glanced around the bar for a moment, getting his bearings. He shoved his keys back in his pocket as he considered.

 

Castiel eyed him wearily.

 

“If you don't want to talk about it, we won't.”

 

Dean cleared his throat. “Good. When's the uber coming?”

 

A tiny smile quirked Castiel's lips.

 

“It's waiting outside. Shall we?”

 

Dean nodded.

 

Maybe he needed this.

 

 

 

 

The ride to Castiel's was subdued, and by the time they arrived, Dean felt exhausted. He eyes the brightly lit, pristine space warily. He didn't feel like he belonged. Castiel herded him to the couch gently, pressing a bottle of Heineken into his hand.

 

“All I've got.” he explained with a rueful smile. Dean raised his bottle in thanks before taking a long pull.

 

“Dean. I can smell your anxiety from here. We...we don't have to do anything if you don't want to. You can stay the night here on the couch and I'll bring you to your car in the morning.”

 

Dean sighed, looking down at his hands, picking at the label of his bottle.

 

“I do. I just..It's been a while.”

 

Castiel nodded, listening.

 

“And you've never been with an alpha?” He asked gently, blue eyes wide with gentleness. Dean couldn't help but offer a reassuring smile.

 

“Nope.” he answered, enunciating the 'p'. He took another swig of beer.

 

Castiel sat down close to him, thighs pressing together. Slowly, giving Dean time to move away, he wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders, pulling him into his chest. Dean's heart thudded in his chest as he relaxed into the embrace, shivering in delight when Castiel carded fingers through Dean's hair.

 

Castiel nudged Dean slightly until his face was pressed into Castiel's neck.

 

 

Dean hummed happily at the scent of warm cedar. It reminded him of Donna's cabin out in South Dakota. All the furniture was handmade and unfinished, so every time he stepped in that fresh cedar wood smell would hit him. He sighed softly, going limp in the alpha's arms. He could scent protectiveness, gentleness on the other alpha. He nuzzled Castiel's neck, right against the scent gland, starving for more.

 

It was an experience he'd never had, protective alpha comfort. John Winchester had been a cold man. Bitter after his wife passed away, leaving him with two young sons.

 

Every ache, every stiffness in his body slowly melted away. The stress of not having a place to call home. The nights cramped in the impala when he was down to his last hundred bucks, trying to stretch it out.

 

“That's it.” Castiel spoke quietly. “I'll watch over you tonight, Dean.”

 

Dean nodded slightly, breathing in deeply the bright clean notes of sage. Castiel did smell absolutely delicious. He swallowed, mouth watering. He nuzzled his cheek into Castiel's neck, marking the older man. He was only half aware he was doing it, but he was so content he didn't even care.

 

The older man let out a long sigh, alpha contentment so thick in the air Dean could taste it. Castiel relished being scent marked by the younger alpha. For the first time in a long time, he felt wanted. Whoever said that alpha's were heartless brutes, good only for breeding were wrong.

 

Deliriously scent drunk, head thrumming with a good buzz from the alcohol, Dean slowly swiped his tongue up the side of Castiel's neck. He just had to know how he tasted. Castiel moaned quietly, and Dean sucked right at the base of his neck, over his scarred mating gland.

 

Dean froze, feeling the hard lump of tissue under his mouth. Slowly he pulled away, blinking lazily up at Castiel.

 

 

“You're mated?” He asked quietly, disappointment quickly covering his arousal.

 

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

 

“It was a long time ago.”

 

Dean took this in, pausing for a moment. Castiel certainly didn't _smell_ mated.

 

“What happened, Cas?” he asked quietly, nuzzling into the alpha's neck once more.

 

Castiel sighed deeply.

 

“His name was Ishim. He...he was an alpha. He was my true mate, I suppose. Or at least, I thought so at the time. But..” Castiel laughed pathetically.

 

“He wouldn't let me return the bite. Said that he'd never be my bitch. He'd never answer to another alpha. But I..I thought that I could trust him. Sure, he was a bit..old fashioned. Set in his ways. But times were changing rapidly. When he finished his time in the service, I thought we'd move to the west coast. Nobody cares about primary or secondary gender there.”

 

Dean nodded slowly, a pit forming in his stomach. He had an idea where it was going, and he didn't like it.

 

“When he came back, Ishim was different. Said he was glad he hadn't let me bite him. Glad that the bond never took. I thought with time he'd settle, that he was just shaken from being deployed overseas. But I think he just stopped trying. He stopped trying to be a better person than he really was.”

 

“I'm sorry, Cas. Really..” Dean placed a soft kiss over the scar, as if he could heal it and make it disappear.

 

Castiel shrugged. “One day, I came home from work and he was gone. No note. Just cleaned out the apartment and vanished. I think it was for the best. He and I...we were too different. But like I said. That was a long time ago. Twelve years maybe? I'm losing track.”

 

Castiel stroked Dean's back soothingly, though it was himself he was soothing, really. He let himself mourn what could've been, just for a moment. He could've had twelve years with a mate. Like this, curled up in his arms. Twelve years without solitude.

 

“Alright, too much sappy shit. We need this. Both of us.” Dean decided, straddling Castiel's lap. The taste of Castiel's old grief bitter in the back of his throat.

 

 

Castiel gasped, gripping Dean's hips.

 

“Dean, what are you-”

 

“Shhhh.” Dean soothed, grabbing the other alpha's jaw.

 

“We both want this. I want you to make good on your promise to bend me over and knot me.” Castiel let out a low moan at Dean's words, imagining just how good his tight hole would feel stretched over his knot as their lips met.

 

It was slow at first. Gentle, soothing. As if they could kiss away each other's hurt. But as soon as Dean's tongue brushed his, fire raced through his veins. He gripped the back of Dean's neck, taking control of the kiss. He worked his tongue into the younger alpha 's mouth, flicking and teasing.

 

Dean let out a delicious moan, before sliding off his lap. Castiel followed Dean's movement with wide, worried eyes.

 

“Dean?”

 

Dean smirked, flinging his shirt off, backing up towards the hallway.

 

“Catch me if you can, _alpha.”_

 

With that, they were off.

 

Dean was quick, youthful and strong.

 

But Castiel was a runner, and he knew the layout better. He caught up with Dean just inside the doorway to the bedroom, tackling him onto the bed. Dean let out a joyous laugh, kicking off his jeans. Those delightful, sinful jeans. Castiel stripped Dean efficiently, arousal roaring back to life. With a rough shove he flipped Dean onto his stomach.

 

Castiel shuffled out of his trench coat and nearly choked when he moved back to Dean and saw him _presenting._

 

Castiel let out a possessive growl.

 

“This is what you want, Dean? Do you want me to treat you like an omega?” His strong hands gripped Dean's hips, yanking them back towards him. Dean let out a deep groan, arching his back. Castiel smirked, nosing between Dean's legs.

 

Predictably, Dean flinched, but Castiel held him fast as he swiped his tongue up his crack and over his fluttering hole. At that first brush of his tongue, Dean jerked hard, nearly breaking free of Castiel's hold. Castiel growled deeply, a warning. Dean panted softly, relaxing into the older alpha's grasp.

 

Content for now, Castiel swiped up Dean's crack again and again, earning shivers and moans.

 

“Cas...Cas! Holy...fuck, that feels good. Mmph!”

  
Castiel chuckled. “What's the matter, _boy_? Never had anyone taste your delicious little ass?”

 

Dean whimpered at the dirty talk, shaking his head. Castiel tsked.

 

“Shame. Guess I'll just have to make sure it's an experience you won't forget.”

 

With that, he dove in, tongue working its way into Dean's hole. Dean had never been so glad he'd cleaned up well before leaving the truck stop bathroom. He thought maybe he'd get an adventurous beta, but this was a hundred times better. Soon he was moaning, hard cock rubbing all over Castiel's sheets. He buried his face into the pillow in embarrassment, but that made it a hundred times worse as the strong scent of Alpha over whelmed his senses.

 

Here he was, in this older alpha's bed. Getting his ass licked and tongue-fucked like an omega in heat. And he was _loving_ it.

 

Dean gasped as Castiel slid a lubed finger in, his mouth moving to lick and suck at Dean's heavy balls. Dean clenched his fists in the covers, nearly cumming on the spot.

 

“Cas, FUCK!” he swore loudly, hips trembling in Castiel's grasp.

 

Castiel chuckled softly, the vibrations nearly sending Dean over the edge.

 

“Have to make you nice and loose for my knot, Dean.”

 

Dean shuddered at the way his name sounded in the older man's voice. He could listen to it forever.

 

“Don't know if I'll make it.” he whispered quietly, feeling a bit ashamed. He hissed as Castiel bit his cheek, his secondary canines leaving a burning scrape behind that stung just right. Dean let out a whole body shudder. It was overwhelmingly hot that he had the alpha worked up to where his mating teeth were out.

 

“Then don't.” Castiel spoke quietly, voice firm.

 

Dean gasped as a hand gripped his growing knot. His hips twitched, pushing his knot against Castiel's hand, rocking down as a second finger slipped in.

 

“Can't.. Can't hold it Cas. Fuck, I'm sorry..” he mumbled.

 

“Don't apologize Dean. Just cum for me.” Castiel ordered, alpha authority coloring his voice.

 

Dean let out a pathetic whimper as the other alpha milked his knot perfectly, fingertips pushing against his prostate. He watched helplessly as his knot inflated, sensitivity driving him wild. Castiel loosened his grip, ever so slightly, before rhythmically massaging his knot.

 

Dean panted hard, cum spraying his chest up to his chin as Castiel resumed licking at his balls and stretching his ass. As if cumming in the middle of prep was par for the course. He shuddered as the orgasm died down, slumping forward. He gasped as a third finger slid in easily, his body loose and boneless as he rode the waves of pleasure.

 

 

“Mmm, Dean. The sounds you make.” the alpha sighed, sniffing deeply into the crease of Dean's thigh.

“Your _scent._ It's making me crazy.”

 

Dean shivered, chuckling softly.

 

“That was...wow.” he struggled to find words to describe the intensity. He cried out as sharp mating teeth scratched the back of his neck. A hard shiver went down his spine and his cock pulsed again, a single squirt of cum as Castiel's cupped hand tugged ever so slightly on his knot.

 

A dark chuckle right against his ear as Castiel spoke.

 

“You're just so delightful to play with.”

 

Dean inhaled sharply as a fourth finger breached him slowly. Castiel paused, waiting for Dean to recover. Slowly he rocked four fingers into him, side to side, then back and forth, stretching and loosening. Dean could feel the artificial slick dripping down the back of his balls. The stretch was satisfying, yet ached in a way he hadn't anticipated.

 

 

“Mmmm, ready for me now, _boy_?” Castiel taunted and Dean's cock gave a twitch and spurted a dribble of cum when he felt Cas's hard cock pressed against his cheek. Dean swallowed hard and nodded as he felt Cas withdraw his fingers.

 

“Take me, _alpha.”_

 

Castiel growled, hand gripping the back of Dean's head. He pushed him down, face first into the bed. His other hand, still wrapped around his knot yanked his hips back and up so Castiel could breach him. His thick cock probed at Dean's rim for a moment or two before sinking in several inches. Dean gasped at the fullness, the feel of hot hard alpha stretching him open. He tried to back away, but yelped when the pressure on his knot became too much.

 

“You planned this.” Dean whimpered, accusatory.

 

Castiel nipped at Dean's ear playfully.

 

“You love it though, don't you? Can't move away or you'll tug your knot. You can only hold still while I take you.”

 

Dean panted hard, nearly hyper ventilating himself as Castiel's words went straight to his cock, which went back to drooling pre-cum steadily. His knot was going down, slightly. A few minutes and it'd flatten out enough to escape Castiel's torturous grip.

 

He let out a long, loud moan as Castiel steadily shoved in. And in. And in. One long, torturous slide until he felt a knot at his rim and heavy balls resting on his.

 

“Mmmm, such a good boy.” Castiel hummed, licking and nibbling at Dean's ear. Dean felt himself flush under Castiel's gentle praise while his cock throbbed inside of him. Dean squirmed a bit, growing impatient.

 

Castiel let out a low growl, right into his ear.

 

Dean half expected the man to ask if he was ready, so he was stunned when powerful hips rocked back then slammed up against him. Dean gasped, wind knocked out of him as Castiel quickly worked up to a punishing pace.

 

“This is what you wanted, isn't it?” he growled against Dean's neck, mating fangs grazing over Dean's neck. Dean swallowed thickly.

 

“Wanted your knot.” Dean managed to gasp out.

 

Castiel growled, possessive and pleased. “That can be arranged, _boy.”_

 

Dean squirmed under neath the powerful alpha. He couldn't explain it, but Castiel talking down to him like that _did_ things to him.

 

“Mm, please Cas.” Dean begged. He felt Castiel's arm pull his hips back, hand still loosely cupping his knot.

 

“You'll get it, don't worry.” Castiel assured, pressing up against Dean's ass in a filthy grind. He let out a loud groan at the pressure on his knot, but kept pulling Dean back and down onto him.

 

Dean shivered in delight and arousal. It was happening. He was going to get knotted by the hottest alpha he'd ever seen. He pushed his hips back, propping himself up on his arms.

 

“Mm, good boy. Fuck yourself back onto my cock so you can take my knot.” Castiel praised.

 

 

Dean let out a whine as Castiel released the hold on his head in favor of grabbing him by both hips and yanking. The pressure on his rim increased and Dean gasped at the pleasure-pain of it. Castiel panted heavily in his ear.

 

“Almost...almost there. Still want it, Dean?” Castiel managed between hard thrusts.

 

Dean tilted his head to the side, forcing himself to relax every muscle in his body, practically limp in Castiel's arms.

 

“Knot me, Cas.”

 

Castiel let out a snarl as he shoved through finally, the tight clench agonizing on his sensitive and swollen knot. A beat passed, then two.

 

The intense burn faded and Dean screamed when Castiel grinded his knot _up_ into him as it started swelling.

 

“C-Cas! Cas! Fuck, fuck..oh fuck. It's so good.. I need to cum, Cas. I need to cum so bad.” Dean whined.

 

Castiel panted heavily, shaking as he angled his hips. Dean cried out loudly as Cas' cock brushed up against his prostrate with each grind.

 

One shaking hand reached around to cup Dean's knot. Slowly Cas squeezed, gradually increasing the pressure til he had a firm grip. Then he firmly massaged his strong hand over the knot.

 

“Cas!” Dean yelled, body clenching up tight as he came a second time.

 

“Dean.” Castiel moaned against the alpha's neck, completely wrecked. He shook as Dean's insides clamped onto his knot, swelling the rest of the way. He mating fangs scraped Dean's neck again as he pumped Dean full of potent alpha cum.

 

 

“Fuck yes, fill me alpha!” Dean whined, his cock spraying another burst of cum onto the soaked bed. Castiel let out a satisfied groan as he rocked his hips up again, flooding Dean's insides with a second load. Lazily, he worked his hand on Dean's knot, wringing every lost drop of cum out of him.

 

 

Dean angled his head back onto Castiel's shoulder. He met his eyes for a moment before biting his lip and closing them.

 

“Please Cas. Mate me.”

 

Castiel felt his cock twitch _hard_ at the thought of claiming the younger alpha forever.

 

“Dean, you barely know me.”

 

“Don't care. Wanna be yours Cas. Please.” he opened his eyes, beautiful green. Filled with sorrow as the bitter scent of alpha rejection flooded Castiel's nose.

 

Castiel sighed deeply.

 

“Promise me you won't...won't throw me away tomorrow.” Castiel said quietly.

 

Dean whimpered softly, pushing his neck against Castiel's mouth.

 

“Need it. Need you. Never wanted this before. Please, Cas...” Dean begged.

 

Castiel's resolve snapped. He opened his mouth over Dean's scent gland, delicately sliding his teeth just deep enough to puncture.

 

Dean locked up in his arms, crying out. Ecstasy ripped through his body as he was mated. He writhed against Castiel's hold, finding the stimulation too much and not enough all at once. A feeble spurt of cum sprayed against his thigh.

 

Castiel quickly let go of Dean's neck as the movement ripped a violent orgasm out of him, his knot ached in Dean's hole as it hardened further. He couldn't recall a time in his life when he'd knotted someone so securely. Blearily he lifted himself off of Dean.

 

“Dean? Are you okay?” he asked worriedly.

 

Dean let out a lazy chuckle.

 

“Holy _shit_. I had no idea it'd be like that.” he said dreamily.

 

Castiel smirked, nuzzling Dean's neck, licking the mark. Two single pin pricks of blood welled up to the surface. It would heal beautiful to two small white indents. Subtle, but still present. Elegant, almost.

Dean was his. He had a mate. Joy filled his being as he adjusted until they were both somewhat comfortable.

 

Self-consciously, Castiel rubbed his scarred mark. The tissue underneath had swollen badly and healed poorly. More than once it had been called unsightly. His own mating had been nearly vicious. At the time, he'd called it passionate.

 

He shook the melancholy off, wrapping himself protectively around Dean. He was glad he could give the younger alpha a better experience.

Dean wiggled back against Castiel, trying to get as close as possible. Castiel shuddered as another orgasm ripped through him, his knot hardening up again. Dean groaned loudly.

 

“ _Fuck_. How long do your knots usually last?”

 

Castiel hummed. “Twenty minutes or so. With you? Might as well call it a night.”

 

Dean let out a huff. “Don't wanna let go of your new mate, huh?”

 

Castiel swallowed thickly. “Dean, I don't.. I don't know if it'll take. Especially because we're both alpha, I..”

 

“Cas. Stop. Even if it doesn't, I don't care. I still consider myself mated to you and that's what matters.”

 

Castiel let out a shuddering sigh of relief, tugging Dean closer.

 

“Dean, wonderful Dean. I promise I'll be good to you.” he whispered, plastering kisses up and down his mate's neck.

 

Dean chuckled softly. “I know ya will Cas.”

 

Castiel drifted off into a comfortable rest, knot still plugging his mates hole.

 

Dean took a bit longer to sleep, contemplating what would happen next now that he was mated. His mate had a lovely home. A job, most likely here. Dean wouldn't take that away from him. He'd be content to settle down with the older alpha.

 

 

He yawned softly, stretching his legs as much as he could with Cas's knot still buried in him. He relaxed into the warmth behind him, and for the first time in a long time, he didn't dream about the night his father wrecked the impala.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Was supposed to be PWP, but I failed. Damn feelings, always in the way!
> 
> Let me know if you like this verse. If it's popular I might do a few time stamps.


End file.
